The Risk Of Failing - RobStar
by CatsAreFluffy
Summary: Durng battle, the Titans learn the risk of failing. *RATED T BECAUSE IM PARANOID AS HELL*


**The Risk Of Failing - RobStar**

**By ~ CatsAreFluffy****  
**

**I DO REQUESTS FOR ROBSTAR AND BBRAE, IF YOU WANT A REQUEST, PM ME!**

*Nobody's POV*

Something was wrong with Starfire. Her smiles and hyper personality were decreasing. She smiled less. She talked less. And that's not half the problem. If Starfire's mood is upsetting, her powers grow weaker. It has taken longer to kill an enemy without Starfire's super strength that was diminishing.

Robin was to figure out the problem. For the sake of his team and home. He found himself growing nervous as he knocked on her door to her room, which she isolates herself and only comes out to retrieve a meal before disappearing. He knocked again. Nothing. He entered the over-ride code and ran in.

"Star?!" He looked in.

She wasn't here. Panic grew before he realized she must have gone to the roof.

"She hasn't gone in weeks.." He whispered to himself. He stumbled up the staircase and when he opened the door, sure enough there she was in all her beauty and essence. Her red hair falling down her back, her green eyes dull and emotionless, just like Raven.

"Starfire?" Robin called out weakly. She turned around slightly, then turned back around.

"Hey Robin." She quickly mutters.

"We need to talk." She seemed hopeful for a minute when she stood, before it disappeared and she grew back to her dull state.

"Yes?"

"You need to stop being so god damn emotional and get your powers back together! You're failing and you're putting our home and town in danger!" Robin hissed. God, he felt like an idiot. He didn't know why he yelled at her but he just did and he couldn't keep the anger out.

"Robin, please-"

"No, Starfire! Get your crap together and suck it up!" She froze up. She _hated _yelling. And then Robin went over to her and raised his hand over her cheek. He was going to hit her. Robin let his hand contact her cheek. _Hard. _Starfire screamed and shrunk back. She felt just as she did with the Gordanians. The whippings and beatings. The abuse came to her mind and she started crying as she sank to her knees. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg slammed open the door. They heard the scream.

"Robin, stop!" Raven yelled. She thrust out her hand and her black magic surrounded Robin before throwing him back away from Star. When Robin fell, rolling to the edge of the tower, he got a birdarang and threw it at Raven. It cut her shoulder and she fell to her knees clutching her shoulder. Robin got up and ran to attack her once more before Beast Boy in tiger form jumped out and pounced on him. Robin pushed him off and Beast Boy fell back on his side. He limped over to Raven and stood protectively over her.

"Robin, man! Chill!" Cyborg held him back in his tight robot grip. Robin struggled before giving up. Starfire was sitting on the floor, holding her cheek. Shocked and confused as to why Robin would hurt her friends.

BB growled as Robin walked by to venture to his room.

Robin muttered to himself, "_What the hell did I just do..?"_

* * *

The alarms rang out the Tower.

"Titans! Report! Who is it?"

"It's Red X. At the pier downtown."

All titans were in the Ops Room, Raven healed and treated, Starfire healed but still broken hearted. As Robin started to walk out to the doors, Beast Boy tapped his shoulder. Robin turned around on his heel and looked at Beast Boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Rob, dude, maybe you should stay.."

"I'm fine."

"But friend Rob-"

"Starfire, Beastboy, I'm fine, really." Starfire's perfect lips then formed into a growl.

"If you're so fine, why did you attack me and friend Raven?" She stated accusingly, one of her first full sentences in days.

"I don't know what happened.. Instinct took over-" Robin started.

"It was instinct to attack us?!"

"No, please-"

"Dudes! Let's just go get Red X and we'll deal with this later, okay?" Beastboy shouted over the arguing. Starfire let out a little _hmph!_ before retreating to the doors. Raven followed her and gave Robin a colder glare than usual. Both girls were floating in the air, whispering about something. As the boys went into the T-Car, and the girls flew, they reached the pier shortly. And there was Red X being his bitchy self.

"Well, hello bastards. And Starfire." Starfire looked confused.

"Bastards is bad, Star." Raven whispered. Star's lips formed an 'o'.

"How dare you call my friends whatever the bastard you speak of is!" Red X casually walked in front of Starfire, and kissed her cheek. She scoffed and pulled away, hitting him with a starbolt.

Then Red X laughed as he threw an 'x' bomb at the ground. The titans jumped into the air away from it. Starfire flew and attacked him with star bolts.

Beastboy morphed into a Tiger, roaring as he pounced the villain.

Red X responded by throwing an X mid jump, wrapping Beast Boy up, where he couldn't morph back human. He struggled and roared in annoyance. Red X got a dagger and laughed as he sliced through Beast Boy's fur.

His eyes slowly closed as he lost more and more blood. Cyborg yelled and shot Red X with a cannon. (Red X is just now going to be called Red). The villain yelped as he rolled over and winced in pain. Raven used her black magic to throw him up in the air, and drop him back down hard. He howled in pain. Raven smirked but then screamed as she was attack with an 'X', same as Cyborg.

"Friends!" Starfire screamed. She flew up as her green eyes glowed brightly. She shot lasers around him in a circle, causing the floor to fall underneath him as the circle fell. Red's handsusing on the edge of the now cut pier. He threw his daggwr at hwr and it hit her shoulder. He yelped as he almost lost his grip, but he climbed up quickly. Starfire was about to fire a starbolt, trying to avoid moving her injured arm when the impossible started to happen.

Her powers failed.

She lost her flight and fell into the water below. Raven caught her with her black magic using the hands as besshad she could even though they were tied up. Starfire was screaming as the black magic surrounded her. Then Raven lost control. And she dropped Starfire.

"Star!" Robin screamed. He lunged at her and yelpEd as he fell into the water same time she did.

Red laughed, "Ta-Ta Titans!" before running away.

Raven yelled and struggled with Cyborg to catch him but it was useless. They were tied.

Robin found Starfire, wide eyes and her chest rising and falling slowly. She struggled to swim but was too weak from her shoulder. Robin swam to her as fast as possible, his arms going around her waist as she slumped unconscious. Robin got to the surface and underneath the pier tried to perform CPR to bring her back. When she started coughing, he kissed her. He was so glad to see she was alive. And she kissed back as that had snapped her awake. Then she groaned and pulled away, her fingertips resting on her head.

Robin picked her up bridal style. He used a birdarang to cut the x off of his friends. And when they finally made it home, Robin sighed as they all gathered into the ops room. Robin started talking as the others prepared for a lecture, yay.

"We cant let that happen again. We cant fail. That's the risk of failing.. Losing each other."


End file.
